Y Hubo Alguien
by annalau05
Summary: Hermione se da cuenta de una manera poco agradable de lo que hacía su novio a sus espaldas, el dolor que le provoco le nublo la mente llevándola a un lugar inesperado en donde fue rescatada en más de una forma por Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling y yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un poco en mi loca mentecita esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Summary:** Hermione se da cuenta de una manera poco agradable de lo que hacía su novio a sus espaldas, el dolor que le provoco le nublo la mente llevándola a un lugar inesperado en donde fue rescatada en más de una forma por Snape.

 **Y hubo alguien**

La mañana transcurría como de costumbre después de tres años de haber concluido la guerra en la que muchas vidas inocentes tuvieron que pagar el precio, mientras que más personas pagaron con crisis emocionales y económicas, por lo que se había creado un departamento de ayuda a magos y brujas con secuelas post guerra el cual era dirigido por nada más y nadie menos que Hermione Granger quien sufrió también y vivió en primera fila la batalla contra quien no tenía que ser nombrado.

También cabe mencionar que hasta la fecha seguía en la búsqueda de sus padres de los cuales no había podido conseguir información alguna sobre su actual paradero, era por ese motivo que Hermione estaba al frente de ese departamento en el ministerio de magia donde además de ella trabajaba Harry y su por fin novio Ron en el departamento de aurores ya que aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer al buscar a los mortífagos prófugos y los juicios contra los que estaban ya en Azkaban.

Hermione estaba tranquila con la vida que tenían, ella vivía en un pequeño departamento que por fortuna no tenía que compartir esperando el momento en el que Ron decidiera llevar a mas su relación, no esperaba aun un anillo de compromiso y una boda, pero si tal vez que se fueran a vivir juntos ya que el pelirrojo aún vivía en casa de sus padres mientras que su gran amigo del alma vivía en la que había sido la mansión Black la cual le fue heredada por su padrino Sirius y que por un tiempo oficio como guarida de la orden.

Hermione tenía entre sus manos algunos documentos que le gustaría que revisaran Harry o Ron, pero dado el hecho de Harry había salido a un estudio para seguir una pista que había obtenido solo le queda ir a ver a Ron, por lo que tomo los papeles sobre su escritorio se puso de pie y se fue a los elevadores presionando el botón adecuado para ir al departamento de aurores que estaba un piso debajo del suyo y así acompañada de algunas notas salió del elevador y se dirigió a la que sabía era la oficina de su novio, sin estar preparada para lo que iba a ver.

Cuando giro el pomo de la puerta no se percató de los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta, así que confiada abrió llevándose una desagradable sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Su ahora estúpido exnovio resoplaba furiosamente mientras movía las caderas de manera errática penetrando sin el menor decoro a un par de piernas abiertas sobre el escritorio en el que debería de estar trabajando Ron y que soltaba quejidos sofocados.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, si llorar, lanzarles un hechizo, dejarlos que terminaran o que hacer; lo único que se le ocurrió fue carraspear llamando la atención de la acalorada pareja y fue que descubrió el rostro de la compañera de Ron y no fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir a Lavander quien tuvo la decencia de tratar de cerrar las piernas aunque fue en vano ya que el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ronald se lo impedía.

\- Herms, esto no es lo que parece – dijo el idiota del exnovio que Hermione tenia.

\- Ronald no creas que soy idiota, solo venía a dejarte estos papeles para que los revises y te sugiero que cierres bien la puerta para que nadie más pueda presenciar este vergonzoso espectáculo – dijo Hermione calmadamente dejando donde pudo los papeles que llevaba en la mano para después dar media vuelta y regresar a su oficina a tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de ver.

Hermione no sabía que sentir, claro que se sentía traicionada al final de cuentas era su novio ¿no?, pero estaba tan tranquila que se sorprendía a sí misma.

Trataba de analizar lo que acababa de ver, cuando unos ligeros golpes en su puerta le cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a ser la mujer profesional que era dio un seco "adelante" para ver asomar una alborotada melena rojiza, seguida de unos suplicantes ojos azules.

\- Ron si no es por cuestiones de trabajo te suplicio que te vayas, pidió calmadamente Hermione.

\- Herms tenemos que hablar y tiene que ser ahora - dijo Ron haciendo caso omiso a la castaña.

\- Te he dicho que no Ronald, estamos en el trabajo - dijo Hermione elevando un poco más la voz.

\- Es que no te das cuenta que ese es el problema, primero está el trabajo y luego todo lo demás incluido yo - exploto el pelirrojo.

\- Eso no es verdad Ron y tú lo sabes - se defendió Hermione mientras una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba si eso era cierto.

\- Hermione eres de las primeras en llegar y de las últimas en irte, sin importarte que sea fin de semana y te necesiten aquí vienes, aunque estemos juntos pasando el tiempo - dijo Ron acusadoramente.

\- Ron, yo… - Hermione se sintió sin argumentos, todo lo que acababa de decirle Ron era cierto.

\- Y de intimidad mejor ni hablar, no permites que te toque más allá de un par de besos y yo tengo necesidades y antes de que me digas algo no estoy en contra de tus ideales, podemos seguir en la misma situación y cuando nos casemos seré totalmente tuyo - dijo Ron luciendo una sonrisa arrogante que nada tenía que ver con el chico que Hermione conoció.

Hermione estaba hecha una furia, aceptaba que no le daba el tiempo suficiente y que no permitía momentos tan íntimos, pero de ahí a permitir que Ron cogiera a quien se le diera la gana y la hiciera quedar como una tonta era otra cosa.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me estas poniendo el cuerno? - pregunto Hermione lo más calmada que podía.

\- No creo que sea necesario que entremos en detalles - dijo Ron a la defensiva.

\- Desaparece de mi vista Ronald o no respondo, vete con la buscona de Lavander - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mientras apuntaba con su varita a Ron quien temblaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? - pregunto Ron dando sus últimos intentos de persuasión.

\- Verte Ron, no me gustaría hacer un espectáculo - dijo Hermione volviendo a tomar asiento.

\- Está bien Herms, siento que esto no pueda funcionar, porque yo te quiero mucho - dijo Ron antes de salir de la oficina de la castaña dejándola sumida en un mar de amargas emociones.

El cuerpo y la cabeza de Hermione se encontraban desconectadas, actuaba y se sentía como una autómata y por primera vez en su vida dio gracias de que llegara a su fin su jornada laboral.

Salió del misterio por el acceso muggle agradeciendo internamente de que ante los demás mortales que ahora le rodeaban solo era una chica más y no les importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su vida.

Seguía avanzando en estado zombi cuando para no variar con su buena costumbre una ligera lluvia cubrió el centro de Londres.

Solo hasta que sintió las gotas de lluvia resbalar por su rostro fue que se preguntó si se estaba mojando por sus lágrimas o por la lluvia.

Siguió con su andar errático hasta que la lluvia se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a ahuyentar a los peatones.

Fue ahí cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con un letrero en letras neón de un bar de dudosa calidad, pero poco le importaba así que entró y tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada y oscura del lugar, se avergonzaba de sí misma al encontrarse en esa situación.

Una vez sentada vio acercarse un tipo el cual dedujo sería el mesero y no se equivocó, en su vida había consumido algo diferente a la cerveza de mantequilla o vino de elfo así que no tenía ni idea de que pedir y lo único que le vino a la mente fue whiskey y eso pidió.

Cuando se lo llevaron y dio el primer trago casi se ahoga al sentir el líquido quemar su garganta y esófago antes de llegar a su estómago el cual estaba vacío.

Poco a poco fue perdiéndole el desagrado y comenzaba a disfrutar del adormecimiento que el alcohol le producía.

Mientras tanto repasaba una y otra vez su encuentro con Ron y todo lo que le dijo, ella reconocía que tenía parte de culpa en que su relación no prosperará pero de ahí a ser la culpable de que estuviera peor que perro en celo y sintiera la necesidad de tener los pantalones abajo era completa responsabilidad de Ron.

Después del tercer vaso de líquido ambarino Hermione comenzaba a sopesar la idea de seguir al lado del pelirrojo al final de cuentas ya le había pasado otras cuantas cosas, después de todo quien se iba a fijar en ella siendo como era, una amante de su trabajo y de los libros.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de no desear estar íntimamente con un hombre, no eran tanto los principios de llegar pura al matrimonio que le habían inculcado sus padres, sino más bien que cuando Ron trataba de ir más lejos de un par de besos ella comenzaba a sentirse sumamente incomoda, no sentía esas famosas mariposas en su estómago, simplemente no sentía nada que le alentara a continuar. Tal vez algo estaba mal con ella.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien estaba frente a ella hasta que trató de tomar su vaso y una mano blanca y grande se lo impidió.

\- Mire nada más a quién tenemos aquí - dijo con burla y sarcasmo el dueño de la mano.

\- Profesor, podría hacerme el favor de soltar mi vaso que no me deja tomarle - dijo Hermione comenzando a arrastrar las palabras.

\- Creo Granger que para empezar ya no soy su profesor y después ya ha bebido de más - dijo Snape retándola con la mirada.

\- Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber cuándo decir basta - dijo Hermione tratando de ponerse de pie cosa que fue sumamente difícil mientras todo el lugar daba vueltas.

\- Cree acaso que Weasley se merezca tantas atenciones, porque me supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta del tipo de persona que es - dijo Snape haciendo una mueca.

\- Es que solo vino hasta aquí para burlarse de mí, porque si es así le pido con todo respeto que se vaya al carajo y me deje en paz - dijo Hermione arrebatándole el vaso de los largos dedos del pocionista.

\- Yo solo estaba de paso y no creo que sea prudente que malgaste su tiempo, dinero y salud en alguien que no la puede apreciar - comento Snape sentándose a su lado retirando sutilmente el vaso al tiempo que desaparecía el líquido ámbar.

\- ¡Oiga aún tengo que pagar por el como para que lo desaparezca! - se quejó Hermione.

Snape la ignoro olímpicamente y pidió la cuenta haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la castaña.

Después de que Snape pagara la cuenta se puso de pie y con la mirada le indicio a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo a lo que como niña pequeña hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

\- Granger es hora de que nos retiremos ya es tarde e imagino que mañana tiene que trabajar - dijo Snape colocando una mano debajo del codo de Hermione produciendo un calor que irradió todo el cuerpo de la joven dejándola lo suficientemente aturdida como para dejarse sacar del lugar.

Una vez afuera siguieron con sigilo hacia una calle desierta para desaparecer y reaparecer en un edificio con departamentos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Hermione confundida.

\- No creerá que se dónde vive - dijo Snape levantando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

\- Muchas gracias, creo que es hora de regresar a casa - dijo Hermione soltando a Snape percatándose hasta ese instante que no le había soltado aún, después de levantarse de la mesa.

\- Que cree que está haciendo niña estúpida - casi grito en pocionista al verla tratar de concentrarse.

\- Irme a mi casa claro está - dijo Hermione ignorando la mirada furiosa de Snape.

\- A penas y se puede mantener de pie y aun así quiere hacer una aparición, no sea tonta - dijo Snape conduciéndola al interior de uno de los departamentos.

\- Este bien, hasta mañana - dijo Hermione abriendo una puerta y encontrándose con la habitación de Snape aunque no era consciente de ello.

Snape no dijo nada solo observó cómo se introducía a su habitación y se colaba debajo de las cobijas como si estuviera en su propia casa.

\- Yo y mis brillantes ideas - se quejó amargamente el pocionista dirigiéndose a la sala donde transformó su sofá en una cama.

Al día siguiente Hermione sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento mientras un aroma suave y relajante se colaba por sus fosas nasales aunque no se le hacía familiar.

No quería poner a trabajar su cerebro, ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días señorita Granger - dijo la voz varonil de Snape corriendo por primera vez en un largo tiempo las gruesas cortinas de su habitación.

\- ¡Por todo lo sagrado!, ¿Que está haciendo en mi casa? - pregunto alarmada Hermione dándose cuenta de la escasez de su ropa.

\- Si ni se ha percatado que usted es quien está en mi casa - dijo Snape con burla.

\- ¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué paso anoche? - pregunto Hermione angustiada mientras un profundo sonrojo de vergüenza cubría su rostro hasta la base de su cuello.

\- No pasó nada anoche, estaba lo suficientemente ebria anoche como para aparecerse en su casa y decidió que mi cama era lo suficientemente cómoda como para adueñarse de ella - dijo Snape logrando poner aún más nerviosa a Hermione.

\- Lo siento mucho, es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber y creo que me sobrepase - dijo Hermione hundiéndose en la cama.

\- No creo Weasley se merezca tanto por su parte - comentó Snape.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con tanto? - pregunto Hermione confundida.

\- No creo que se merezca la resaca que debe de tener en estos momentos, así como la falta que se acaba de ganar en el ministerio - enumeraba Snape cuando Hermione pego un brinco en la cama.

\- Tengo... - Hermione se irrumpió al inicio de su frase cuando por la prisa de levantarse todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y la cabeza amenazaba muy seriamente con explotar.

\- Acéptelo Granger tiene una falta - dijo Snape metiendo una de sus manos entre su túnica para sacar un pequeño frasco.

\- Esta bien, si logró que todo deje de dar vueltas - se quejó Hermione uniéndose en la cama.

\- Tome esto y cuando esté lista la espero afuera - dijo Snape dejando el frasco en la pequeña mesita de noche a lado de su cama.

 **Hola buenas noches, espero que les haya gustado, sera una pequeña historia de** **máximo** **tres** **capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso un poco para jugar con ellos en mi loca mentecita esperando que les guste.**

 **Cap. 2**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos respirando profundamente para mirar el pequeño vial a su lado y con manos torpes lo abrió y bebió de un solo trago sintiendo como una arcada era interrumpida al comenzar a hacer efecto la poción.

En esos momentos le estaba sumamente agradecida al pocionista que sin duda la había cuidado el día anterior, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que pudo haberle pasado si se quedaba en ese lugar.

Se colocó de nuevo la ropa que desconocía en qué momento se había quitado y arreglándose lo mejor que pudo el alminar que tenía por cabello, salió.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había sobre una pequeña mesa el desayuno servido para dos personas.

\- Siéntese y coma antes de que regrese a regodearse en su dolor a su casa - fue todo lo que dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la mesa.

\- Gracias - dijo Hermione entre ofendida y halagada por las atenciones que estaba teniendo con ella.

Comieron en silencio y cuando hubieron terminado los platos vacíos desaparecieron como lo hacían en el castillo.

\- Gracias por todo - dijo Hermione cuando se pusieron de pie aunque extrañamente ninguno de los dos hizo amago ni de irse ni de correrla.

\- Veo que no tiene intención de irse y yo tengo trabajo que hacer, así que se retira o se pone a ayudarme a cortar algunos ingredientes - dijo Snape no queriendo dejarla sola por una extraña razón que no se supo explicar a sí mismo.

\- Si no le importa me gustaría quedarme a ayudarle para no regodearme en la miseria que se ha convertido mi vida - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Acompáñeme por aquí por favor - dijo Snape conduciendo a la castaña hacia una habitación de la cual no se había percatado.

Cuando Snape abrió la puerta Hermione se sorprendió al ver el equipado laboratorio de pociones que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Con un movimiento ligero y fluido Snape encendió un par de calderos y se despojó de su levita quedando solamente con una camisa blanca la cual arremango hasta los codos.

Hermione sintió un tipo de fascinación al presenciar el espectáculo, en su vida había visto a su ex profesor de pociones despojarse de su levita y su ondeante capa negra.

\- Piensa quedarse ahí parada todo el día o se va a poner a cortar esos ingredientes - dijo Snape interrogativamente mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba.

\- Ya me pongo a ello - dijo Hermione saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Sin que ninguno de los dos magos fueran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor el tiempo se fue volando y cuando se percataron de ello la noche les había cogido por sorpresa.

\- Muchas gracias por la distracción, me gustaría agradecerle preparándole la cena - dijo Hermione un tanto tímida pero entusiasta a la vez.

\- Acepto su oferta - fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

\- Pues entonces vayamos a mi casa - dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- No me queda de otra, no pienso permitir que entre a mi cocina - dijo Snape tomando su capa de viaje.

Después de un plop ambos magos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la entrada de un departamento con el número cinco.

Hermione saco sus llaves y después de abrir invitó al pocionista a entrar y este así lo hizo sin hacer ningún comentario pero siendo muy observador, dándose cuenta de lo sencillo, pero con buen gusto que estaba adornado el espacio dominado principalmente por estantes repletos de libros y un equipo de música muggle.

\- Póngase cómodo, no tardaré mucho - dijo Hermione yendo hacia una de las puertas que daba a su recamara donde se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo y limpio.

Mientras tanto Snape se sentó cómodamente en el pequeño sofá donde al lado de él había una pequeña mesita con una foto que llamo su atención.

Eran el trío dorado suponía poco después de terminar la guerra.

Dos pares de ojos llamaron su atención, unos verdes cálidos aunque con aspecto cansado y sabios pero felices tan parecidos, no, iguales a los Lily Potter y un sentimiento de nostalgia le atacó sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a la dueña de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, después de tantos años aún la añoraba, ya no como a la mujer que siempre amo, sino como a la amiga que le acompañó en su niñez.

Por otro lado estaban un par de ojos del color de la avellanas que denotaban la inteligencia de su portadora, un brillo de felicidad sabedora del fin de la guerra mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de un pelirrojo que se notaba como gozaba de su nueva popularidad obtenida, ya no era Ronald el amigo del niño que vivió dos veces, sino que ahora era Ronald un héroe de guerra, un integrante del trío dorado.

Cuando Snape contemplo al desgarbado chico se preguntó que le había visto Hermione a un tipo como ese, ella era muy inteligente y se merecía alguien mejor, alguien a su nivel, por fortuna había abierto los ojos a tiempo, sabía que sufriría, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, pero el dolor sería menor a que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde.

\- La cena esta lista - dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Snape quien solto de manera abrupta el marco con la fotografía cayendo por fortuna sobre su regazo.

\- Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Snape poniéndose de pie, colocando la fotografía de los tres chicos sonrientes en su lugar.

\- La foto fue tomada después de salir de San Mungo - fue todo lo que dijo Hermione y solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ambos magos cenaron en silencio y cuando hubieron terminado Hermione de puso de pie y retiro los platos llevándolos al fregadero obteniendo una mirada incrédula por parte del pocionista.

\- Hay cosas que prefiero hacer al modo muggle - se explicó Hermione.

\- Gracias por la cena, espero no volver a encontrarla ebria en un bar de dudosa reputación y tener que hacer de niñera - dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- No se preocupe que no pienso volver a poner un pie en ese lugar - dijo Hermione.

\- No es el único bar - le discutió Snape.

\- Señor, me preguntaba si… existía la posibilidad de que le ayude con sus pociones - dijo Hermione dudando un poco.

\- ¿Quiere que la contrate como mi asistente?, No creo que por una falta la corran del ministerio, usted es alguien muy valioso para ellos y yo no tengo vacantes me doy abasto solo - dijo Snape colocándose su capa de viaje.

\- No precisamente, yo necesito una distracción y el preparar pociones me resulta relajante de cierta manera - dijo Hermione bajando la voz.

\- Y piensa que podrá venir a mi laboratorio cuando le venga en gana, está muy equivocada - dijo Snape sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Claro que no, podría ser los fines de semana si es que se puede, me gustaría que fuera toda la semana pero normalmente siempre tengo demasiado trabajo y cuando llego lo único que quiero es cenar y dormir - dijo Hermione.

\- Creo que entonces tenemos un trató siempre que no se comporte como la alumna insufrible y sabelotodo que era en el colegio - dijo Snape.

\- Tenemos un trató, muchas gracias - dijo Hermione sumamente agradecida.

Con una ansiedad extraña en la castaña espero la llegada del tan ansiado fin de semana, durante los días restantes de trabajo se concentraba al máximo en su trabajo y hacia hasta lo imposible por terminar a tiempo a menos de que fuera muy necesario quedarse.

Si podía salir a tiempo llegaba rápido a su departamento, se daba una ducha, cenaba y se ponía a estudiar todo lo que encontrara sobre pociones.

Cuando el primer fin de semana llego Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ayudarle a su antiguo profesor por lo que el día sábado se levantó muy temprano y se alistó.

Cuando llego al lugar donde ahora vivía Snape con un poco de nerviosismo toco la puerta esperando pacientemente a que le recibieran.

\- Pensé que habría cambiado de opinión - dijo Snape a modo de saludo.

\- Disculpe si llegue tarde - dijo Hermione entrando con nerviosismo al lugar.

\- No es tarde simplemente pensé que cambiaría de opinión - dijo Snape dirigiéndose a su laboratorio.

Después de que terminara la guerra y Snape obtuviera su libertad con la ayuda de Potter y de la profesora McGonagall y estuviera recuperado del ataque del que fue víctima decidió que ya no quería estar en el castillo dando clases, quería vivir su vida como se le viniera en gana haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba y eso era realizar pociones.

Ambos magos pasaron ese día y el siguiente trabajando arduamente en el laboratorio comiendo a sus horas gracias al elfo que tenía Snape con el cual se ganó una mirada envenenada de parte de Hermione y un pequeña alegato sobre la explotación de las criaturas mágicas y sus derechos que no eran tomados en cuenta y más cosas por el estilo que Snape ignoro por completo.

Después de ese primer fin de semana se vinieron unos cuantos más donde poco a poco comenzaban a charlar de nada en particular llegando hasta temas complejos complaciendo a ambos magos en el proceso.

\- Granger ha llegado un pedido fuerte y necesitaré de su apoyo desde el día viernes, si no le es inconveniente podría quedarse a descansar y seguir el sábado muy temprano - dijo Snape un miércoles por la tarde sorprendiendo a Hermione en su trabajo, por lo que aun sorprendida solo atino a sentir con la cabeza que al ser vista por el pocionista dio media vuelta y desapareció.

A Hermione una idea le atravesó por la mente y no la dejo en paz hasta que la llevó a cabo y el día viernes siguiendo su rutina matutina Hermione se levantó, aseo y alistó para un día más de trabajo, solo que en esta ocasión no se dirigía al ministerio si no a la casa de Snape.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano Granger, es que acaso se perdió?, este no es el ministerio - dijo Snape sorprendido al ver a la castaña parada en el umbral de su puerta.

\- No me he perdido, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y pensé que podía ayudarle así que pedí permiso para faltar el día de hoy al ministerio - explicó rápidamente Hermione.

Sin darle mayor importancia Snape se dirigió como siempre a su laboratorio y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar curiosamente muy pendientes el uno del otro.

En el laboratorio se podía sentir la tensión que se generaba al trabajar uno junto al otro, cosa que no había pasado en todo ese tiempo, tratando de estar lo más alejado posible uno del otro paso el primer día donde habían avanzado considerablemente logrando disminuir los días de trabajo de tres o solo dos días.

Después de una cena un tanto incomoda cada mago se fue a dormir, pensando en la situación en la que estaban viviendo sin lograr llegar a una conclusión.

Al día siguiente y con ánimos renovados Hermione se puso de pie, alistó y fue al laboratorio donde ya estaba trabajando Snape solo con su camisa blanca hasta los codos y su pantalón negro como aquella primera vez concentrado en cortar un par de ingredientes que de inmediato colocó en un caldero hirviendo.

Hermione estaba fascinada con lo que veía, era la primera vez que se detenía a contemplar como trabajaba el pocionista sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Por Merlín!, es tan atractivo - dijo Hermione sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta, interrumpiendo la tarea de Snape quien de inmediato levantó la vista.

\- Granger deje de decir estupideces y póngase a trabajar o tanto trabajo ya la alteró, si gusta regrese a su casa, le agradezco el tiempo que se tomó en auxiliarme - dijo Snape un tanto incómodo.

\- No me quiero ir - fue todo lo que dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero que no pasó desapercibido por Snape y de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

De vez en vez ambos magos se mandaban miradas discretas cuando creían que el otro no se daba cuenta topándose un par de veces en los que solo desviaban la mirada de manera nerviosa o apenada.

A eso del medio día Snape se estaba comenzando a cansar de tanta miradita e incomodidad.

\- Granger, quiere parar con esto de una vez - exploto Snape colocando un hechizo de contención en su caldero.

\- Si supiera como pararlo lo haría - admitió Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente en parte gracias al calor y los vapores desprendidos de los caldeos.

Algo vio Snape en su mirada que sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía se movió rápidamente aprisionado a la castaña entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

\- Deje de mirarme de esa manera - le susurro Snape muy cerca de los labios de Hermione quien estaba prácticamente recostada en la mesa.

Hermione en un momento se sintió como hipnotizada como si ella fuera la presa de la serpiente que la tenía prisionera y de repente ella se volvió una leona cazadora y con un hambre que hasta entonces desconocía se lanzó hacia los labios de Snape.

Snape estaba petrificado, había visto el deseo en los ojos de Hermione pero no pensaba que lo iba a atacar de esa manera, sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos exigiéndole una respuesta que se tardó en llegar.

Con el mismo entusiasmo que la leona ponía Snape comenzó a responderle succionando y mordiendo ligeramente los carnosos labios de Hermione.

Snape no era de esas personas que se dejaban dominar por la pasión, pero la hechicera entre sus brazos se lo estaba poniendo difícil y afirmando sus manos sobre las caderas de Hermione la ayudó a impulsarse y sentarse sobre la mesa abriendo las piernas para permitir que Snape se acomodara entre ellas.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear ambos magos tuvieron que separarse con una mezcla de emociones haciendo revolución dentro de ellos.

\- Shhh - dijo Hermione aun agitada poniendo un dedo sobre los labios inflamados de Snape y volvió a adueñarse de ellos.

Ese beso se volvió una batalla de dominación en la que no había un vencedor, ambos magos se devoraban como si no hubiera un mañana, pero ya no les era suficiente con ese contacto necesitaban más y las manos de Hermione abandonaron las hebras negras a las que estaba aferrada para comenzar a bajar hacia los hombros de Snape donde acarició y comenzó a explotar hacia su espalda mientras que las manos de Snape comenzaron a ascender hacia su cintura colándose bajo su ropa disfrutando de la suave y tersa textura de su piel.

Snape siguió su recorrido también con sus labios hacia su mandíbula y después a su cuello repartiendo ligeros mordiscos arrancando gemidos de los labios de la castaña.

Tanto Hermione como Snape estaban nublados por la pasión comenzando a sacarse la ropa cuando una explosión les saco del trance.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó Snape observando como el caldero en el que estaba trabajando Hermione se había echado a perder derramando el líquido negro de su poción cuando este debería de ser perlado y cuando se asomó al suyo no estaba mucho mejor, solo que no había hecho ningún escándalo al estar bajo el hechizo.

\- Lo siento - fue todo lo que dijo Hermione roja de vergüenza mientras se abrochaba presurosamente la blusa.

\- No tiene nada de que disculparse la culpa fue de los dos y no pasa nada, solo tendré que volver a repetirlo - dijo Snape - lo mejor será que regrese a su casa.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces antes de desaparecer de ahí para irse a refugiar a su hogar con mil preguntas rondándole en la mente.

Mientras tanto Snape con un deje de alivio y rechazo ignoro completamente la dolorosa erección que amenazaba con romper su pantalón y se puso a limpiar el desastre para después seguir con su trabajo hasta que lo termino ya muy entrada la noche, solo que no logró conciliar del todo el sueño, un par de ojos avellanas y un suave cuerpo femenino lo torturaron lo que quedaba de noche amaneciendo de nuevo con una dolorosa erección matutina que hacía mucho no tenía.

 **Hola yo de nuevo por estos lares dejandoles la** **actualización** **de esta historia que les ha gustado, ya solo un falta un capitulo mas para terminar, y quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que me brindan en forma de rr, alertas, favoritos y** **también** **como lectores** **anónimos** **.**

 **Bueno ahora pasaremos a la parte en la que respondo a sus rr.**

 *** YazminSnape: Bueno espero que te guste el comienzo de su** **relación** **y tarde se** **dará** **cuenta el zanahorio de lo que** **perdió** **.**

 *** KissaValo: muchas gracias cielo, si Snape puede ser muy oportuno cuando se lo propone, ya solo falta un capitulo mas.**

 *** MellitaCullen: ese par tampoco son mi pareja preferida, pero a alguien tenia que poner jajaja, cielo muchas gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de mi error, ya lo** **corregí** **.**

 *** Kiara Michelle: no te preocupes** **entendí** **que era para el zahorio, yo te apoyo y claro que Severus es un gran hombre.**

 *** Aigo Snape: cielo te** **recomiendo** **que te unas a Kiara Michelle y le den su merecido a Ron; por otro lado si Snape se tomo la delicadeza de hacer fue por algo en especifico** **así** **que dudo que lo haga por cualquier alumno.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos leemos hasta la proxima.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perten son de J.K. Rowling yo solo juego un poco con ellos para su disfrute.**

 **Cap. 3**

Snape se debatía entre aliviarse a sí mismo o ignorar su pequeño problema, cuando un llamado a la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos y acomodándose la ropa fue a abrir encontrándose con los mismos ojos de sus pesadillas.

\- Buenos días señor - dijo en voz baja Hermione aun apenada.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Granger? - pregunto Snape.

\- Lo mismo de los últimos fines de semana - contesto en automático Hermione confundida, estaba totalmente segura de que era domingo.

\- Supuse que ya no regresaría más y estaría de acuerdo con ello - dijo Snape dudando.

\- Por lo que paso ayer, yo… - Hermione no tenía palabras.

\- Haremos de cuenta que nada paso y… - Snape se vio interrumpido por una furiosa Hermione.

\- Claro que paso y yo no quiero olvidarlo, si usted así lo quiere ese es su problema - dijo Hermione empujando a Snape dentro del departamento entrando ella también.

\- No sabe lo que está diciendo Granger - dijo Snape con burla.

Hermione sentía de nuevo el deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo olvidándose por completo del por qué no quería estar con nadie íntimamente y sin previo aviso se lanzó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo del pocionista quien la recibió gustoso.

Comenzaron de nuevo lo que habían dejado inconcluso el día anterior tirando con desesperación de sus prendas logrando quedar ambos con el torso desnudo a excepción del sujetador de Hermione.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa al ver todas las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de Snape siendo la más impresionante la de su cuello.

De inmediato Snape sintió el rechazo y separándose de Hermione sin verla le hablo.

\- Tome sus cosas y será mejor que no regrese - dijo Snape a lo que Hermione confundida no tardo en entender que Snape había mal interpretado su sorpresa.

Decidida a sacarlo de su error le tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia su pecho susurrando unas palabras.

Snape en el momento en el que Hermione le tomo la mano sorprendido la volteo a ver sintiendo la rugosidad de su piel característica de una cicatriz, una muy grande que después de que la pequeña bruja terminara de quitar el hechizo se hizo más que evidente descubriendo una larga línea de un grosor considerable que le atravesaba desde el hombro de manera inclinada hasta perderse debajo del pantalón.

\- Siento haber causado confusión, yo me sorprendí de ver tantas cicatrices cuando yo me apeno de las mías - dijo Hermione sintiendo como su vista se nublaba producto de las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Yo deje de preocuparme por ellas desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Snape tomando entre sus brazos a Hermione volviendo a fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Así sin miedos ni preocupaciones se fueron entregando al otro sin reservas ni medidas terminando ambos desnudos sobre el sofá buscando calmar las llamas de la pasión que los consumía sin compasión.

Hermione dudo por un momento cuando estuvo a nada de pertenecerle por completo a Snape, pero sus dudas fueron desechadas por las dulces y ardientes palabras susurradas en su oído.

Snape buscando la mejor posición fue introduciéndose lenta y placenteramente dentro del cuerpo de Hermione arrancándole gemidos de placer hasta que sintió romper una fina barrera que le dejo helado.

\- ¿Tú? - pregunto Snape haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

\- Si, solo lo intente una vez con Ronald pero al ver el asco en su rostro por las cicatrices tan recientes no volví a dejar que pasara más ella de un par de besos - admitió Hermione sintiendo la necesidad de mecer sus caderas.

\- Él es un grandísimo imbécil y yo un afortunado - dijo Snape resoplando para volver a concentrarse en su tarea.

Ambos magos llegaron juntos a esa explosión de placer terminando sudados y satisfechos enredados sobre el sofá a lo que Snape invoco una manta que acudió a cubrir su desnudez alejando del frio de la mañana.

Con más calma Snape se dedicó a contemplar la gran línea que ahora se percataba terminaba en sus caderas y con sus largos y blancos dedos se dedicó a recorrerla una y otra vez causando el estremecimiento de Hermione.

\- Uno de los hermanos Dolohov me alcanzo con un hechizo que dejo esta maraca que no me puedo quitar - dijo Hermione después del tercer recorrido.

\- Sé que hechizo fue, lo conozco de primera mano y es magia oscura - dijo Snape acomodándose mejor.

Después de ese primer encuentro vinieron muchos más en todos los lugares habidos y por haber en los departamentos de ambos siendo su lugar preferido el laboratorio.

Poco a poco las cosas de ambos estaban en el departamento del otro y sin importar el día de la semana ambos estaban juntos disfrutando en muchas ocasiones de preparar pociones, leer un buen libro o incluso ver una película en el Londres muggle.

Ambos magos habían cambiado, pero en quien más se notaban los cambios era en Hermione quien en su trabajo se le veía feliz con una enorme sonrisa siempre, un aura que le rodeaba, llegaba siempre puntual y se iba lo más puntual que pudiera y a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario no acudía al ministerio en fin de semana.

Todos se daban cuenta de sus cambios incluidos Harry quien se alegraba de ver que su amiga no se había dejado caer después del desastre en el que termino su relación con Ron.

Ron por su parte veía a Hermione muy alegre, más atractiva, no sabía definir exactamente como la veía simplemente le era atractiva de nuevo así que se le acercó después de casi un año de haber terminado.

\- Hola Herms, ¿Podemos comer juntos? - pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo.

\- Claro que si - dijo Hermione quien agradecía que aun fueran amigos.

De esa manera comenzaban a pasar tiempo juntos, principalmente en el trabajo, pero cuando Ron se ofrecía a pasar un fin de semana juntos Hermione se negaba en rotundo.

Una tarde de un viernes que Hermione llegaba del trabajo más tarde de lo usual se sorprendió de ver a Snape quien le esperaba en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos con fingida indiferencia.

\- Hola Severus - saludo dulcemente Hermione sentándose sobre su regazo dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- Otra vez te entretuvo Wesley -fue el saludo de Snape.

\- Severus ya hemos hablado del tema antes, Ron no la ha estado pasando muy bien, solo necesita de alguien que le escuche y como tenía mucha hambre me llevo a cenar - se explicó Hermione mientras enredaba las oscuras hebras de cabello del pocionista entre sus dedos.

\- Porque no le pide a Potter que lo haga - se quejó Snape más tenso de lo habitual.

\- No puede estar todo el tiempo con Harry y además me busco a mí, me imagino que cuando busca a Harry el también le escucha - comenzó a molestare Hermione poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

\- ¿Aún lo amas?, ¿Vas a regresar con él? - pregunto Snape después de ponerse de pie e ir a la ventana fingiendo que veía atreves de ella mientras esperaba más tieso que una tabla la respuesta de la castaña.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta para después dar paso a la furia, ¿Cómo podría pensar Snape que ella regresaría con Ron?, ¿Es que acaso dudaba de lo que ella sentía por él?

\- ¿Te estas oyendo Severus? Deja de decir tonterías - dijo molesta Hermione.

\- Entonces cásate conmigo Granger - dijo Snape casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo? - pregunto Hermione quien en esos momentos era dominada por su cerebro y no por su corazón.

\- Maldita sea Granger - comenzó Snape volteando a ver a Hermione - porque te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía nada mas - termino de decir Snape con muchas emociones brillando en su mirada.

En ese momento el corazón de Hermione exploto de felicidad, Snape nunca le había dicho que la amaba, no era un hombre de palabras dulces pero se lo demostraba con pequeñas acciones y cuando hacían el amor le susurraba palabras hermosas y sensuales.

Ambos mantenían en secreto su relación porque sabían que se desataría un gran alboroto por la diferencia de edad, el que ella era un tipo de heroína del que todo el mundo mágico estaba al pendiente y Snape un ex mortífago que aunque se haya limpiado su nombre, aún quedaba gente que dudaba de su inocencia.

Snape que esperaba tenso la respuesta no se vio venir el momento en que literalmente Hermione se le aventó sobre su cuerpo.

\- Que sepas que no soy una propiedad, pero me encantaría ser la señora Snape - dijo Hermione besando los labios de Snape con desesperación logrando que ambos magos se tambalearan cayendo sobre el sofá al que no tenían idea de cómo habían llegado, ni les interesaba.

\- Gracias Hermione - dijo Snape después que tomaron un poco de aire.

\- Soy yo la que tiene que dar las gracias por tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, eres mi complemento y estoy agradecida de que me rescataras del bar - dijo Hermione volviendo a enredar sus dedos en las hebras negras.

\- Me temía que terminaras igual que yo - dijo Snape recordando el haber presenciado sin querer la discusión con el zanahorio y después el actuar tan a la deriva de su castaña.

Hermione no sabía que decir ante esas palabras ni mucho menos hacer mención de Lily Potter quien rompió el corazón de Snape cuando joven, este era su momento.

Snape imagino por donde iban los pensamientos de Hermione y no necesitaba usar legeremancia, él mismo había sacado a colación el tema de Lily, y si era necesario le aclararía que ella fue parte importante de su vida y que ahora sólo era un recuerdo agridulce.

\- ¿Estás preparado para lo que se nos viene encima con esta noticia? - pregunto Hermione apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pocionista.

\- Me he acostumbrado a los malos contrarios hacia mi persona ¿Y tú? - quiso saber a su vez Snape.

\- No me importa nada siempre que estés a mi lado - dijo Hermione incorporándose levemente buscando la oscura mirada de su oscuro mago.

\- Entones creo que solo falta una cosa - dijo Snape tomando la mano izquierda de Hermione pasando sus dedos por los de ella pronunciando algunas palabras que Hermione no logró entender.

Sorprendida Hermione observó cómo apareció una sencilla y delicada sortija de plata con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada.

\- Woao es maravillosa - dijo Hermione contemplando con fascinación su dedo anular donde descansaba la pieza claramente Slytherin.

Ya no había nada más que decir con palabras solo faltaban caricias y besos mientras sobraba ropa.

Con toda delicadeza Snape fue despojando a Hermione de sus prendas una a una disfrutando una vez más el espectáculo que le era ver el apetecible cuerpo de su pequeña bruja.

\- Fue lo único que me quedo de mi madre - explicó Snape tomando a su compañera de la mano para conducirla a su recamara.

\- Es maravilloso Severus - dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa.

Cuando pasaron lar puertas de la habitación Snape volvió al ataque buscando sus labios mientras sus manos seguían su camino explorando la anatomía de Hermione, comenzando a arrancarle fuertes gemidos cargados de lujuria que le indicaban a Snape que iba por buen camino.

Una vez que tuvo a Hermione desnuda frente a sus ojos la recostó sobre la cama siguiendo el mismo camino de sus manos con su boca delineado la larga cicatriz produciendo una serie de escalofríos en el cuerpo de la joven, cuando sus labios llegaron a su cadera dio un ligero mordisco sobre la parte final de la marca para después con mucha delicadeza volteara boca abajo y tomando sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza continuando su tarea de disfrutar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante entreteniéndose en la rugosa piel que rezaba "sangre sucia" cortesía de Bellatrix, para después descender por un costado perdiéndose en la suavidad y longitud de sus piernas, descubriendo el punto tan sensible y erótico que resultó ser la parte trasera de sus rodillas donde se esmeró en besos, mordidas y succiones que estaban desquiciado a Hermione arrancando gemidos mezclados con risitas.

\- Severus por favor… por favor te necesito ya, no me tortures más - dijo Hermione retorciéndose como una poseída.

\- Calma dulce hechicera que tenemos toda la noche por delante - dijo Snape mientras una risita cínica asomaba en sus labios.

\- Me agrada las idea de toda la noche, pero te necesito ya, después podremos repetir - se quejó Hermione girándose logrando atrapar entre sus brazos el cuerpo ansioso de Snape.

Los besos y caricias se encargaron de callar sus respectivas quejas y sólo se dejaron llevar por sus instintos siendo ahora Hermione quien se encargó de desprender una a una las prendas que aun cubrían el cuerpo de Snape.

Hermione disfrutó memorizando con sus manos toda la piel que dejaba expuesta conforme dejaba caer cada prenda.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones ambos magos terminaron sentados sobre sus pantorrillas frente a frente, pero la distancia que les separaba les parecía demasiada.

Hermione no sabía lo que hacía, solo que necesitaba tener el cuerpo cálido de Snape muy cerca del suyo, prácticamente fundiéndose, así que se sentó sobre los muslos de Snape acomodándose hasta quedar montada rozando su punto más sensible con la gran erección que se presumía entre las piernas de ambos, por lo que Hermione comenzó a rosarse contra el órgano duro y húmedo.

Cuando el rose dejo de ser suficiente Snape ayudó a Hermione a descender sobre su pene arrancando gemidos de ambos.

\- Oh Severus, esto es la gloria - musito Hermione al sentirse maravillosamente llena.

\- Tú eres la puerta a la gloria - le respondió Snape aferrándose a sus caderas y a los resquicios de cordura para no terminar inmediatamente.

Hermione así colgada al cuello de Snape comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo moderando la profundidad de las embestidas, con una danza lenta comenzaron a disfrutar de lo que sería su nueva vida.

Cuando la velocidad necesitaba incrementar Snape tomo con fuerza las caderas de Hermione y aumento el ritmo mientras Hermione se aferraba a su cuello enredando sus dedos en las hebras oscuras que tanto le fascinaban.

\- Te amo Severus - gimió Hermione en su oído cuando se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que su oscuro mago le producían.

Al sentir la presión de las paredes de Hermione y las dulces palabras, Snape no pudo contener más tiempo su liberación y sin reparo alguno deposito su simiente cálido en el cuerpo de su amante.

\- Prometo hacerte feliz - dijo Snape al oído de la castaña.

\- Ya soy feliz - respondió Hermione de manera agitada.

Después de esa primera ronda vinieron un par más en el transcurso de la noche, cayendo rendidos al fin muy cerca del amanecer.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían caído rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, solo sabían que alguien muy molesto estaba tocando en la puerta.

Hermione refunfuñando se puso de pie dispuesta a mandar al diablo a quien estuviera en la puerta.

\- No vayas ya se cansaran e irán - dijo somnoliento Snape tratando de retener a Hermione.

\- Suena muy insistente, mejor lo despacho rápido y regreso a su lado señor Snape - dijo Hermione con una soñolienta sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a querer cambiar el Granger por Snape? - pregunto Snape sin seguirle la corriente.

\- Hermione de Snape, Hermione Snape si me gusta siempre que lo use sin el de - dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba lo primero que tenía a la mano, lo cual fue la camisa de Snape.

Sin importarle su apariencia, como su melena enredada, la camisa desabrochada y descalza se apresuró hacia la puerta donde seguían tocando.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Para Hermione fue una gran sorpresa ver a Ron con gesto nervioso y un par de cafés en la mano, mientras que para Ron fue una gran sorpresa ver a Hermione semidesnuda con una camisa de hombre mal abotonada dejando ver el inicio de sus turgentes pechos y unas largas y cremosas piernas, además de que fácilmente se deducía que debajo de la camisa no había ninguna prenda.

\- Mmm, Bue…nos di…días – tartamudeo Ron tratando de tragar el enorme nudo que se instaló en su garganta.

\- Ron… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

\- Bueno es que pensé, que tal vez te gustaría desayunar conmigo y pasar el día juntos – dijo Ron pasando el peso de un pie al otro sin desviar la vista del cuerpo de la joven bruja.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte Ron, pero estoy ocupada, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo – dijo Hermione apenada.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estas vestida así? – pregunto Ron comenzando a molestarse después del claro rechazo por parte de la castaña.

\- Bueno, estaba dormida y… - Hermione no sabía que decir pero alguien más se le adelanto.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en regresar a la cama? – pregunto Snape asomándose por la puerta mientras se terminaba de anudar su bata.

\- ¿Qué jodidos hace él aquí? – pregunto Ron furioso, porque solo había que sumar dos más dos, era tonto pero no tanto.

\- Weasley, aquí él que debería de hacer esa pregunta soy yo – dijo Snape tomando por la cintura a Hermione quien parecía le habían aplicado un _Petrificus totalus_.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has estado revolcándote con este viejo rabo verde y me has visto la cara de imbécil? – pregunto Ron sintiéndose ofendido ya que a su parecer Hermione seguía siendo suya.

\- Yo nunca te he visto la cara – dijo Hermione comenzando a molestarse por su actitud.

\- ¡Cómo demonios no!, tu y yo teníamos una relación, además de que por lo que veo a él si le has dejado joderte y a mí nunca me permitiste apenas tocarte – dijo Ron sin medir sus palabras.

Ni Ron ni Hermione vieron venir el ataque por parte de Snape provocando que Ron saliera disparado aterrizando fuertemente en el suelo.

\- Weasley le exijo que se disculpe y se largue de aquí antes de que le lance un _cruciatus_ – amenazo Snape colocando su varita debajo del cuello de Ron mientras mantenía protegida a Hermione con su cuerpo detrás de él quien estaba casi sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Ron.

De inmediato el color huyo del rostro del pelirrojo y como buen cobarde desapareció con un plop.

\- Lo siento tanto, yo… - Hermione se sentía muy confundida nunca hubiera pensado que su amigo fuera a decirle esas cosas tan hirientes.

\- No tienes nada por que disculparte – dijo Snape tomando entre sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione.

\- Tenías razón, él esperaba algo más que una amistad y no me supe dar cuenta y ese fue mi error – dijo Hermione con pesar.

\- Bueno si lo pones así de esa manera si tienes tu parte de culpa, pero él es un completo imbécil que pensaba que en cuanto se aburriera de la señorita Brown podría regresar a ti como su puerto seguro que siempre le iba a estar esperando – dijo Snape conduciendo a la castaña hacia la cama sin que apenas se percatara de ello.

\- Pero ahora ya sabe lo nuestro y de seguro en estos momentos se lo está contando a Harry y no quisiera perder a mis dos amigo en un solo día – se lamentó Hermione.

\- Si realmente fuera tus amigos como tú lo dices solo les importaría tu felicidad, pero si lo que te preocupa es el que dirán podemos desmentirlo – dijo Snape sintiendo como el corazón se la partía al decir las últimas palabras.

\- Y dejar que tú también te me vayas de las manos, ¡ha no señor!, te recuerdo que de ahora en adelante seré la Señora Snape y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, si con la noticia se desata la tercera guerra mágica, que así sea siempre que permanezcas a mi lado – dijo Hermione empujando a Snape sobre la cama para después subirse a su cuerpo.

\- Entonces que estalle la tercera guerra mágica, que mientras tanto tu yo estaremos lo suficientemente ocupados – dijo Snape continuando lo que habían dejado pendiente por causa del cansancio.

 **Hola buenas noches, antes que nada les pido una disculpa, pero la semana pasada me quede sin** **Internet** **por exceso de pago jijiji, pero ya estoy** **aquí** **con la** **conclusión** **de esta historia que espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno ahora vayamos a la parte de las respuesta a sus rr, los cuales agradezco de sobremanera al igual que las alertas y favoritos.**

 ***Yetsave: yo** **también** **pensé** **lo mismo, pero aun no era el momento jijijijiji.**

 *** YazminSnape: creo que a todos nos molesto lo del caldero, pero bueno ya paso y como ves el ultimo capitulo fue el mas largo, espero que te haya gustado incluido el castigo al zanahorio.**

 *** KiaraMichelle: muchas gracias cielo, no creo que nada mas tú y Hermione estariamos dispuestas a aliviar el problema de Snape jajajaja.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la** **próxima** **, y de paso** **también** **me** **gustaría** **invitarles a que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
